Mother's Day Miracle
by islashlove
Summary: Juliet goes into labour a month early and complications arise. Although this does have Shassie in it, this story is about Gus and Juliet.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning:**** Shawn and Lassiter are in an established relationship. So slash is mentioned, so if you don't like it don't read it.**

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes:**** Although this does have Shassie in it, this story is about Gus and Juliet.**

**Story Notes:**** Juliet goes into labour a month early and complications arise.**

**Mother's Day Miracle:**** By islashlove**

Gus just sat there, not moving and hardly breathing. It was now one a.m. and Jules has been unconscious for over 24 hours. A hand on his shoulder brings him out of his stunned state. He already knows who the hand belongs to. Shawn was there long before him and he has not left since he brought Jules into the hospital.

He turns around and can now see that he and Shawn aren't the only ones in the room. Sitting on the chairs that are lined up against the far wall was Henry who was asleep, the Chief and Lassiter who were talking amongst themselves and holding something.

"How long have they been here?"

"Dad's been here since about ten. The Chief arrived about ten minutes ago and Carlton, well, well he's been here ever since he brought you in."

Gus closes his eyes. He thought back to when Lassiter turned up to get him.

He was at one of his work conventions. They had just gone through the drugs that had just been released and they were breaking for lunch.

"Guster, Burton Guster. Does anyone know where a Burton Guster is?"

He thought he could hear his name being called and started to look around, then a very heavy hand grabbed him. Startled, he swung around to find a very out of breath Detective Lassiter standing there.

"Guster," Lassiter breathed out. "I've found you."

Gus' eyes narrow with concern. Hundreds of thoughts were running through his mind as to what the detective was doing there. The first thing was Shawn, something had happened to him. But he quickly dismissed this as Lassie was here and if something had happened he would have been by his Shawn's side. Then he was gripped by panic. Jules... his Juliet, had something happened to her?

"Detective Lassiter, is it Jules?" Gus could hear the shaking in his own voice.

"Yes, it's O'Hara."

"Oh god Jules, what happened? Did a mad man shoot up the station or something? Was she hit by a car or, or…in some kind of accident? Tell me, Detective Lassiter, what has happened to my wife?" Gus' voice was slowly growing louder and louder as he spoke and now he was shouting.

"Easy... easy there, Guster, she's alright. I was just told to find you and get you to the hospital straight away. Shawn said that she has gone in to labour and the twins were on their way."

"But... but they're not due for another month!"

"Well, they're not waiting, so can we get going? Shawn said that if I don't get you there on time, I'm sleeping on the couch for the next two weeks. So please, let's go."

On the ride to the hospital Gus' emotions were running high and his only thoughts were that he was going to be a Dad and that he and Jules were going to be parents!

Gus had his door opened and he was out running as soon as Lassiter had parked the car. He bolted out of the lift, straight to the desk. Gasping for air he approached the nurse.

"I'm... I'm Burton Guster. My wife, Juliet Guster is here having our babies. Please, where is she?"

The nurse behind the desk couldn't but smile at the look on Gus' face.

"Just let me see." She checked the computer. "Ok, she is in birthing room 2. That's level two, and when you get out of the lift, turn to your right and you'll find the nursing desk there. Just asked the nurse on duty and she will take you to your wife and congratulations to you both."

Gus heads back to the lift, only to find Lassiter standing there leaning up against the wall waiting.

"Why are you still here?" he asked.

"My husband, your best friend, is up there with your wife, my work partner, ok. So I'm coming up too and there's nothing you can say to stop me," Lassiter said, shrugging his shoulders as he replied.

Gus could not help but let out a little laugh as they entered the lift. It still amused him how he ended up with Jules and Shawn with Lassiter. The only thing he was sure of was that he and Shawn had never been happier in their lives and now the birth of the twins will make his life complete.

After finding the right floor and then the desk, he was shown into the room. Lying on the bed was Jules. Her face was red and her normally neat and tidy hair was a sweaty mess. Standing next to her was Shawn. You could see he was having fun with all this and you could also see that Jules was about to kill him. Laughing at the sight drew their attention to him. The relief on Jules' face was instant, while the disappointment on Shawn's was a classic.

"Gus!" they said together

"Get him out of here," Juliet screamed. "NOW!"

"But, Jules, we were having so much fun," Shawn whined.

"Ok, Shawn, I'll take it from here and thanks, buddy. Oh and Lassiter is in the waiting room."

The smile that appeared on Shawn's face whenever someone mention his husband's name shined with so much love it was addictive.

"Thanks, Buddy. We will be waiting for the news."

As Shawn left he raised his fist so that he and Gus could bump them together as he passed. Gus walked over to Jules and gave her a kiss, the only problem was she had a contraction at that same moment and her hands gripped his arms so tight that he thought they were going to fall off.

A few hours later Gus walked into the waiting room. His head was hung low and he was looking at the floor. Both Shawn and Lassie looked at each other, confused. They could sense that something was wrong. Shawn was the one to stand up and speak.

"Gus…is everything ok with the babies?"

"Yes, they're fine. Jules and I…we've have a boy and a girl, but…being born a month early they've taken them to do a few tests, that's all."

Both Shawn and Lassiter breathed a sigh of relief. But the bad feeling had not left Shawn.

"Is everything ok with Jules?"

Gus just walked over to a seat and sat down. He put his head into his hands and started to let the tears he was holding back flow.

"I... I don't know, after the babies were born... There was a bit of commotion around Jules and they kicked me out."

"Man that's harsh. What did they say to you?"

"Just to come and sit down in here and someone will be here soon to talk to me."

"Ok, so we wait."

It seemed liked a lifetime before someone came and saw them. But the truth it was only about fifteen minutes.

"Mrs Guster," the man in the white coat said. Gus Got up and walked over to him.

"I'm Mr Guster. How are my wife and babies?"

"The babies are fine. It seems we were out on the due date and they were ready to be born. Unfortunately I cannot say the same for their mother."

"What happen?"

"We had few complications just after the birth of your second child. Apparently while he was being delivered he caused her to tear and we had trouble stopping the bleeding. She is in stable condition at the moment, but she had lost a lot of blood and until she wakes up we won't know what, if any, damage has been done. The nurse here will take you to her room." Glancing around at Shawn and Lassiter, and then back to Gus he added, "And your friends can go in with you, as well. Once the babies have been feed they will be brought into you."

Gus opened his eyes and raised his head up. Looking around the room, he was a bit confused at first. That was before his eyes settled on Jules who was in front of him. It was now that he realised that he had fallen asleep and had been dreaming.

'What time was it? Had Jules woken up while he was asleep and he missed it?' he thought.

"Have a nice nap, Gus?"

Gus jumped a little when he heard Shawn's voice. Looking around, he could see that they were all still there. Henry was now awake and talking quietly with the chief. He also now held the item that he had seen Lassiter holding earlier. Whereas, Shawn was now leaning against Lassiter with their heads together and both had their eyes closed.

"Yeah... I guess I did. Did anything happen while I was asleep?"

"Not really," Shawn said opening his eyes a little. "But your little boy there, well, he's definitely yours. I mean man, I never will complain when we are in a closed confined space with you and you drop one, ever again. You're boy nearly cleared the room."

Gus slowly turned his head towards the Chief and Henry.

"Are they... Are they the babies?"

"Yes," the chief replied.

"Do you want to hold them?"

Gus turned back to Jules with tears in his eyes.

"No!"

"Why not?" Gus heard someone whisper.

"I just don't have the energy at the moment."

"Gus? Who were you just talking to?" Shawn asked.

"The Chief, she just asked me if I want to hold the babies and when I said no, she asked me why not"

"No I didn't, Mr Guster. I mean I did ask if you wanted to hold them, but I didn't ask you why you didn't want to."

"But..."

"Jules," Shawn interrupted.

Everyone's eyes were now on Juliet. She still lay there, as if she was asleep. As Gus was about to turn to Shawn to asked what he saw, Juliet opened her eyes and she whispered. "I asked why you didn't want to hold our babies."

"Oh thank god, Jules, you're awake. Shawn, go and get the doctor please."

After the doctor had check Jules out, he let them know that she is doing well, but will be kept in hospital for at least a week. He then left them all alone.

Jules had their daughter in her lap and as she gave the child a look over, she could see the blonde hair coming through the slightly brown skin and when the little one opened her eyes, Juliet was greeted by the darkest hazel colour looking straight back at her. Their boy had slightly darker skin, his hair was black and his eyes were brown. He was smuggled into his father's arms.

"So, what are their names?" Shawn said breaking the silent.

"Our daughter's name is Carly," Jules said and then watched as Shawn nudged Lassiter.

"And my big boy here, is Tony," Gus added.

Shawn put his finger into the little hands and carefully moving them up and down.

"Well, Carly and Tony Guster. Welcome to the world," and then he turned to Jules, "and Juliet, Happy Mother's Day."

Juliet looked at Shawn stunned and then back at Gus who was smiling. Then everyone chimed in wishing the new mother a Happy Mother's Day.

Gus himself also thought a small prayer, 'Thank you Lord for my children and for my wife and this Mother's Day miracle.'

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
